goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf Skin
Wolf Skin is a cursed object featured in the sixtieth Goosebumps book, Werewolf Skin as well as its television adaptation. History Origins The town of Wolf Creek has a long history when it comes to werewolves. In recent years, the town has become fearful of werewolves that terrorize the town every night. Two of those werewolves being Colin and Marta Hunter. For years they have been cursed into wearing a pair of wolf-like capes which transforms them into powerful werewolves. To hide their identity, they sneak into the abandoned home of the Marling family next door and put on the capes. Every night they enter the forest and go on a rampage, usually tearing apart animals. When Alex Hunter arrives in Wolf Creek to spend Halloween with his Uncle Colin and Aunt Marta, he is curious about if the town really does have werewolves, as he intends to take pictures of them. Colin and Marta laugh it off. When they arrive at their home, Colin and Marta warn Alex to stay away from the house next door, which belongs to a family known as the Marlings. However, his curiosity soon gets the better of him. The other neighbor, a girl named Hannah Stoneman, also tries to warn Alex about the werewolves. After some close calls with the werewolves, Alex eventually learns the truth as he sees Colin and Marta take off the capes. In hopes of freeing his aunt and uncle, Alex and Hannah sneak into the Marling house on Halloween with the intent on destroying the capes, when Colin and Marta show up. They try to get the capes back, when suddenly the full moon comes out, breaking the spell caused by the capes. However, Alex soon discovers there was a third wolf skin. Hannah then reveals that it belongs to her before she turns into a werewolf and tears him apart. General information Appearance In the book, the wolf skins are described as looking more like capes of dark fur, which once worn changes the wearer's body into that of a werewolf. In the episode, the skins look like a full body werewolf costume. Powers The wolf skin gives the wearer all the powers of a werewolf, which includes increased speed, senses and strength. It also has the power to control minds, as it makes the wearer become addicted to it, needing to wear the skin every night. The skin can also move on its own and defend itself if it's being attacked. Strengths and Weaknesses The capes are seemingly indestructible. The only thing that can truly defeat them is if the wearer is unable to put the skin on that night, which will free the wearer from the skin's curse. Wearers Only three people have been known to wear the wolf skins. *Colin Hunter, also known as Colin Blackwell *Marta Hunter, also known as Marta Blackwell *Hannah Stoneman Gallery WolfSkinFrenchCover.png|Wolf skin as depicted on the French cover of Werewolf Skin. ColinMartaSkin.png|Colin and Marta in their werewolf skins. HannahsSkin.png|Hannah in her werewolf skin. Goosebumps 60 Werewolf Skin Howl-o-ween mask.jpg|Wolf Skin mask. Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Werewolves Category:Original series (characters) Category:Television series characters